


we're all going home satisfied

by viktorcreed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: .....yeah, F/M, Face-Sitting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poe rides Finn's dick, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorcreed/pseuds/viktorcreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is maybe about ninety-eight percent sure that Finn and Rey are actually secretly trying to kill him. Not that he minds really, as far as deaths go things could be much worse. At least he would die happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're all going home satisfied

 

Finn’s recovery is a slow and painful process but eventually he’s walking again, and then running, and finally training. Poe had visited Finn frequently in medical and had selfishly wondered if when Finn was well enough to really start moving around, would they spend as much time together. The answer to that is yes apparently because Finn follows Poe just about everywhere if he doesn’t have anything specific or pressing to do.

He sits with Poe, and the rest of the pilots, in the hanger and learns about engines which as it turns out Finn is a really fast learner and good with his hands. They eat meals together most days and at night they sleep together, because Finn just follows Poe into the pilot’s bed and doesn’t even blink. He doesn’t know that this isn’t something people just do. And Poe had felt guilty about taking advantage of that, but Finn sleeps with his shirt off and in the morning Poe wakes up to Finn’s lips wrapped tight around his cock.

It’s clear that Finn knows exactly what he’s doing and Poe doesn’t’ have a chance to protest anything before he’s cumming down Finn’s throat. Later that night Poe explains, as carefully as he can, that boundaries were important and it actually wasn’t okay to engage sexually with someone without their express permission. Finn had looked slightly embarrassed, as he always did when he discovered yet another nuance of social interaction he didn’t have a chance to learn growing up in the First Order, and asked Poe if it was alright if he sucked Poe off in the morning. With a wicked grin Poe agrees with the stipulation that he be allowed to thank Finn in advance before they went to sleep.

And it’s as simple as that, Poe and Finn fuck on a regular basis and it is some of the most intense sex Poe has ever had, because Finn fucks deep and hard whilst whispering really filthy things in Poe’s ear. And when Poe returns the favor Finn arches his back deep and spreads his legs wide and fucking moans like it’s his damn job. They don’t actually have a real conversation about what any of this means because they never find themselves with the time between all of the really fantastic sex they’re having. And Poe really doesn’t mind, he sees no need for it because everything between them was so uncomplicated and perfect, why rock the boat?

Then Rey rejoins them on D’Qar and the boat sinks like the fucking titanic.

Finn had firmly attached himself to her side and it became obvious that the two were a package deal. It’s not that Poe has anything against Rey in particular it’s just that he doesn’t really know anything about her, besides the absolutely stunning picture she made writhing against Finn in the midst of an orgasm.

Which Poe knows because Finn never actually stopped hanging out with him, Finn still follows him around, it’s just that now he’s always got a firm hand clasped around Rey’s and she comes along with him too. He just walks into his room the night of Rey’s return and there she is on the tail end of an orgasm with Finn’s mouth still firmly pressed between her thighs. And Poe doesn’t even get a chance to complain really because Finn was just there suddenly on his knees, mouth, probably still tasting of Rey, pressing kisses against Poe’s erection through the fabric of the pilot’s pants.

This time Poe doesn’t talk to Finn about why it was weird that he invited Rey to sleep in their bed, it was too damn awkward. Plus, it was also kind of ridiculously hot to wake up to the sight of Rey sitting on Finn’s face in all her naked glory basking in the glow of her pleasure unabashed. It just was the new reality of Poe’s life. Finn and Rey went at it constantly around him, and although he and Rey never actually interact sexually, Finn never forgets about Poe’s pleasure either. He is just as attentive with Poe as he is with Rey, who often watched quietly waiting her turn lazily playing with herself. Poe has no idea how to even broach the subject and when he blinks weeks have gone by and things just were the way they were.

Until they weren’t.

Until Finn is pressing his cock against Rey’s _wetwet_ cunt biting into her neck, the way she likes, and Rey pinches one of her nipples with the hand that isn’t resting on the back of Finn’s neck. Until Rey looks dead at Poe, who was on the verge of lapsing into a light doze after a truly fantastic orgasm, and moans his name.

Moans _Poe_ like it’s his dick, like it’s his hands all over her, like it’s his mouth against her neck. Moans _Poe_ like he’s fucking her and not Finn. His eyes snap open immediately positive it’s some kind of mistake but it isn’t. She is looking right at him, her eyes boring a hole into Poe’s own as Finn thrusts into her. She moans _Poe_ again as Finn pushes in so deep, almost too deep and Poe knows that feeling, she’s so wet the cum is just leaking out of her down Finn’s cock onto his balls.

She stares right into Poe’s eyes the whole time, moans his name the whole time, and Finn doesn’t seem to care in the slightest. In fact, if anything it seems to spur his efforts on even more, as he fucks her switching between quick shallow thrusts and powerful deep strokes.

When Rey cums her eyes are screwed shut and she sighs _Poe_ against Finn’s lips as he kisses her lazy, licking into her mouth and sucking on her tongue.

And Poe has no earthly idea what to do with any of that.

They don’t talk about that either which surprises Poe because honestly he kind of expected Finn to confront him about it. But Finn doesn’t and he also doesn’t act any differently towards Poe, not even when it happens again. Finn is as happy as he’s always been, not a care in the world.

Poe has grown use to this new status quo as well, he and Rey still do not engage sexually depending on how you look at it. Because they don’t touch at all, ever. But when Finn is fucking Rey, or licking her open, Rey is moaning _Poe_ and staring at _Poe_. And Poe is staring right back, taking in the sight of Rey –and goddamn was she beautiful—and fucking into his fist, hips bucking up and hands working deliberate strokes.

Finn’s favorite position was on his back with Poe riding his cock like nobody’s damn business. The view is absolutely phenomenal, because Poe moves like water, like waves crashing and rolling, and Finn absolutely loves it. He tells Poe as much every time they do this – every time Poe sits up on his knees, straddling Finn, slowly but surely easing himself down onto Finn’s hard cock.

Poe braces his hands against Finn’s chest finds a comfortable rhythm and gets to work. Poe loves this too, possibly even more than Finn. He loves having the freedom to go as fast or slow as he likes, to take his time going so slow he aches, pulling all the way up until Finn nearly slips out and slamming back down so hard he knocks the wind out of himself. Grinding his hips into lazy circles and just reveling in the feel of Finn pressing right up against his prostate.

It’s enough to drive any man insane. Poe drives them both crazy like this.

He nearly forgets that Rey is even in the room with them when she materializes right in front of Poe, who had moments ago had his eyes screwed shut and his head thrown back. He blinks and there she is, taking her place atop Finn’s face –apparently with no interest in waiting her turn.

Not that Poe minds at all, it’s as close as the two of them have ever been before, connected by Finn. Poe doesn’t have the higher brain function to appreciate the meaning behind that. Least of all when Rey reaches out and wraps a delicate yet strong hand around the back of Poe’s neck. She pulls him forward, insistent, and sends chills running down Poe’s spine from the point of contact.

He completely forgets to breathe for a moment until Rey has pressed their lips together. The kiss is made quite difficult by Poe, bouncing on Finn’s dick as if he fucked himself hard enough that might save the whole damn galaxy, and Rey who grinds her clit against Finn’s tongue. It isn’t so much a kiss as the two of them licking at each other’s tongues messily and moaning into their mouths. But still it’s the best damn kiss of Poe’s life.

Poe who pulls back abruptly to groan deep and loud when Finn’s hands grab his hips, digging into Poe’s flesh, as he pounds hard up into the pilot. And then there is that delicate hand again, wrapping itself around his cock stroking him off. Poe cums so hard –waves of pleasure blazing in his gut—he worries that his brain might actually start leaking out of his ear.

And the really scary part is, just how ok with that thought Poe is. He would have died satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just straight up porn, there isn't even any dialogue. I regret nothing. Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.


End file.
